Soft and Slow
by Kiss Pookie
Summary: What happens when Emma Nelson looses her memory?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**; Soft and Slow

**Ship**; Emma and Sean

**Fandom**; Degrassi

**Rating**; T

**Rating Reason**; Language for the most part, nobody under thirteen should be watching anyhow but yeah. Mostly on Jay or Sean's part.

**Summary**; When Emma Nelson looses her memory one important person in her past life was never brought back in her life until now and she doesn't even remember him.

**Disclaimer**; I do not own anything.

**Chapter One**

_Degrassi, September 2005_

Emma Nelson and Paige Michalchuck went to a party at Peter's fathers estate and they were on their way home. None of the girls drank anything but a few too many cokes and the two were on a set sugar high. That night they were going to Paige's to chill, play pool in her basement the practical norm for the two since Emma's sophomore year. The two girls as many could recall met up when Paige was in helter-skelter over the whole Rick situation, but only a few months ago at a party at some no-name Degrassi warehouse the girls became friends again, "Peter so has it bad for you." Paige cackled as she turned through the radio stations absentmindedly as she drove.

The drive was relaxing evening if the pair were antsy and anxious for the night ahead, a sleep over something girls love to have."Ew no he doesn't. Newsflash, did you see what he did to Manny last month? She'd never forgive me and I don't like him." Gossip always escapes through Paige it goes in her and she spits it out, never believe her vows of secrecy because she's full of something and it isn't truth unless you're talking about friendship then she's a true friend. Emma had morals compared to Paige, Emma wasn't reckless like Paige, Emma thought everything big or small had a purpose which is why she was a strong believer in the life of animals and how she cares and has a compassion for others, it's just your average girl who doesn't give up the good fight she just beats it to death and it more then likely is a good thing. "Shouldn't she just call it bridge underwater? We all know she wasn't sober, hun. We were both there."

"You mean water under the bridge? Most certainly not, he's so puny. . girly not like any guy I would consider." Emma halfheartedly toyed with the ends of her straightened hair that was chest length.

"I forgotten that small bit of Emma who has that undeniable love for bad boys."Paige knew how to push Emma's buttons barely knowing her. The two were friends in grade school for a time, Emma was the crusader type girl, everyone in grade school called her Cause Girl all because she was so against Paige wearing fur from animals, and the chattering began when Emma trashed her jacket in a nearby dumpster, but fortunately for Emma the teasing and name calling died down, "You _did _date Sean Cameron."

Emma looked out her passenger side window and had no further comment about Sean, it's doubtful any girl gets over their first love there will always be a piece of their heart in yours for the rest of your life. Emma feels if she ever would see her again, her knees would lock and get weak, she probably wouldn't believe her eyes and she'd say silly things she nearly zoned out seeing a guy in a skull cap with a gray hooded sweat shirt walking along the road but she knew it wasn't him, just wishful thinking kicking her butt with force That's life, like always your life can never mirror your dreams. Bright lights interrupted her thoughts quickly as she saw headlights headed straight for her and suddenly the whole world went black, it was her final memory, everything she looked back upon stained black. Within moments the average ER montage of people helping the two friends survive, the tragedy of Manny being told her friend was injured in Paige's totaled car fortunately Paige walked off with a few stitches in a few places, she was on the left side where as Emma was on the side of impact causing her to need more than just a few scratches to fix a few booboos but the good news was she survived.

Paige was devastated and she would never be the same, Manny set aside their differences and gave her a warm embrace, her tear stained face broke Paige's heart, "I know you're Emma's friend, and we don't have to hate each other. . "

Paige nodded gingerly into her shoulder and let out a few sobs, when their hug was interrupted by a male nurse they had met at the scene of the wreck, he had a solemn expression on his face as Spike in tears and Snake left holding his hand on her shoulder Manny knew it wasn't good. The pair walked into the direction of Emma's bed, she didn't look too bad bandaged up and Paige noticed she reminded her of Terri with the bandage around her forehead it was obvious she had a head injury, "Hey Em." the girls greeted in unison.

"Who's Em?", Emma asked turning her side thoughtfully sideways.

"Hun, stop playing games." Paige retorted before shaking her head whispering, before adding, "This isn't happening." under her breath.

Manny hushed Paige and gently put her aside. "What isn't happening?" She asked Paige even after she walked away.

Paige breathed heavy and then paused, she was scared, her friend doesn't remember her or Manny the girls she knew she kindergarten, she was fed up and now tears were falling down her face, "This! You! Emma! It's me Paige your friend whom with tonight we went to Peter's house for a party. You were going to come over and we were going to play pool."

"Who's Peter? Please stop yelling." Emma held her head wincing in pain. With a scoff, she then whispered before letting out any tears remaining strong, "What happened to you Emma?" when suddenly the male nurse came in and Manny turned around hoping they'd find what was going on with their friend. Paige looked at him and then at Manny before he motioned the girls to sit down. Once the girls sat on the bench by Emma's bed, Paige and Manny again were so afraid there wasn't many words to describe it.

They all feel guilty and the doctors wished there was something they could've done to save Emma's memory, he sighed he knew this was going to be a hard part about having a future in being a doctor, "You see. ."she started fumbling with the embroidered ends of his blue scrubs, he then added as the girls nodded for him to go on, and reveal it piece by piece like a torn up painting, paining them with all the emotions before they even come close to visualizing the imagery, "She has short-term memory loss, more than likely she'll have to learn everything over again." The mans words burned holes in their heart, "Luckily, it's as far as names, places and people and things like school etiquette is still retained. Once she learns something she'll retain it but. ." He rambled on but the girls were most fixated on was learning everything again - the girls were to take up that task. Between then, she felt like it was her duty to make sure her friend remember her life she left behind on the crisp fall night that year. The night Emma Nelson forgot friends, family, and the people dearest to her heart but she kept her life the small price to pay but then again such a heavy burden she must keep on her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note :** Thanks guys for your reviews. I'm so sorry about the wait, old computer pretty much hated me and I suddenly got a new one - and my disk with the fanfiction on it was on there so it was just a matter of loading it on here. This is where the real stuff begins, reviews are love. :

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing. I read over this chapter since I wrote it and it says something about _Brokeback Mountain_ - RIP Heath.

Chapter Two

_In Degrassi - September 2006_

Emma Nelson with her brown eyes aglow decided after school to go shopping alone. She heard echoes that resembled that of her name in the distance, "Emma!" the voice wasn't at all familiar or reassuring as if It would be if she had all her memory, when she found her name caller she whipped her head around finding called from across the way from the park. The ice-cream man's song in major was out in the open and in tune, and was still out for the young kids. The weather lukewarm and a guy whom the voice belonged to, was coming in her direction as she brought her attention back. The first guy, Sean Cameron with a milkshake and a guy beside him better known as Jay Hogart clad with a black hat. He didn't seem very comfortable in Emma's presence as he stood behind him with a vanilla ice-cream cone, she was confused but she gave the guy who initially called her name a polite smile. For some reason it didn't quite strike her how familiar he looked, "I'm with Jay now."

"Easy Brokeback Mountain. He means, he's sleeping on my couch."

"I'm Emma, nice to meet you two." Jay knew well of Emma's condition, and he felt bad not in the pity sense but he feels he had wished he would mend something with her before she lost all memory to it. He really didn't think it was relevant, like Emma was really on his mind when he discovered his best friend was returning after three years they had so much to catch up on and so much to do. Sean was perplexed by Emma's behavior, first not recognizing his voice, taking her more than two minutes to get her attention and now she doesn't even recognize his face or anything not even the name. He didn't think he looked all that different when suddenly he began to stash the thought he might look so different but he doubted it and rejected in a never mind.

Sean advanced forward towards her, as he raised his eyebrow at Emma's introduction, "What? I know you Em and you know me. ."

"Actually, I don't know you. What's your name?" She asked him honest to goodness realistic in every way shape and form, he of course didn't read it that way.

"Is that how you want to be?" Sean bellowed raising his voice as well as his temper to a high note.

Emma dropped her bags and stepped forward towards him, "Excuse me? You don't talk to me like that I don't care who you are! Way out of line." Jay was behind Sean enjoying his ice cream paying no mind to Emma and Sean's discussion. The thing is, he knew but he wasn't going to come out and say it. Not in front of Emma, he wasn't sure if Emma even knew of her own condition. Jay honestly was afraid to care about her, he scared her in an odd way.

"I will when you stop playing games." Sean tells her as if he's being factual.

"If I wanted to be harassed, I'd ask you to harass me." Jay finally gave up on his ice-cream and sighed tapping his friend on the shoulder tugging him away as Emma gave him a squinting smile practically saying,_ 'nice going, asshole.'_ Sean already felt terrible, not only did he leave her alone years ago - he barely acknowledged her when he said his goodbyes it hurt him, of course he'll never forget the look in her near-tear stained eyes and he didn't recognize the gleam she used to get, he thought perhaps he had wasted his time.

Finally they arrived at the bench, Jay sat him down trying to calm him and erase his scowl finally he inched his way down and slumped down and put his hand on his shoulder, "Listen man, there's been a lot of things that's happened. . . "

"Including the fact Emma mysteriously hates me. ."

"I'd say it would be the complete opposite if she could remember.", Jay assured him, and reassured him Jay knew more than Sean did he saw her body language while around him he laughs at their innocence of youth when Jay is more of someone who was left young to fend for himself while Sean had a quite the similar upbringing, Sean tries to be good where if Jay had it his way he wouldn't be good because to him, being bad is so much fun.

"What you mean, Jay?"

"I- I honestly didn't have the heart to tell you. Let me rephrase that - I didn't really think I was my place I guess? I knew why you wanted out of Wasega. Actually I don't really have much of a heart at all do I?" He asked rhetorically, he knew his friend better than he knew himself. Sean wanted to see her only to be let down.

"What happened to her?"

"You sure you want to know?" Sean nodded to his question, Jay sighed shaking his head, "Her and Paige got in a bad car wreck a year ago, Emma can't remember anything before it. I'd say it's a blessing."

"I wouldn't. . she doesn't remember me."

"No not like that. I mean - man like she gets excused for the dumbest things in school everyone yields to her. Oh- a- and she doesn't want to remember two years ago like the shooting and stuff - that was bad for her. It's nice to have a fresh start sometimes?"

Sean shook his head, "She was supposed to be _my_ new start. . I realized I f'ed up with her years ago - I hoped we could work things out - Jay you knew all along how I felt for her."

Jay lost eye contact with Sean, partially for his sworn guilt, "Yeah. How can you help her now? She doesn't even know who you are but some jerk who yelled at her."

"Maybe she and I can start all over." Sean pondered at it out loud, "It would have me going back to square one and making an apology but it's worth it."

"I'm sure." Jay stated sarcastically before adding, "but I know, and don't deny it Cameron; you want to simply pick up where you two left off. I know I'm right? Maybe girls who are dense are easier to bed?"

"Not at all. I'd appreciate you to knock it off - I told you how I feel about, Emma again. Cool it." Sean warned him nudging him in the arm in all seriousness, "Is that all you think about Jay?"

"Eh, it's a hobby.", Jay agitatedly kicked a stone.

"Where was the wreck?" Sean asked after a long pause. He wanted to know things he couldn't be explained in one day by one person. He had forgotten Jay wasn't a considerate person, he wouldn't look out for someone, it took him awhile to go out and tell Sean Emma has lost her memory of Sean.

Jay shrugged it off, for once he knew he could've told Sean ahead of time but he knew his friend was reeling over the whole thing, "Look." He got his friend to look at him, "I didn't research it. I just know it happened not far from Emma's house." Sean gave him a smug grimace, the truth was Jay knew more than he let on about the wreck. "Look it's not good, I never said it was going to be a nice happy story."

- x -

"So tell me how two guys hit on me today when I left the boutique." Emma came home throwing her bags full of clothes on the floor by her bed as Manny sat on her legs and knees reading a _Cosmo_ magazine with the phone by her, of course she was calling Craig and Emma was getting into the routine.

"W-wow Em. What did they look like?", Manny put her magazine down on the bed and got up to listen to her friend. Manny feels like a car wreck when her friend tells her about boys. Nearly every guy in town knows Emma's mind isn't all there, she's not so sharp as a tack and they'd so take advantage of her, "Do I know them?"

Emma shrugged sitting down on the edge of the bed facing her friend, "Well they knew my name, one guy looked as if I'd bite him so he stayed back a lot, and the other one was nice until I told him I didn't remember him . . and then he yelled at me and I yelled back and then I came home."

"And you didn't get his number?", Manny asked enthused.

"H-he was uh _yelling_ and besides that he was cute. Ticked off or not, he had lovely blue-green eyes. I wonder if I'll see him again." Emma probably didn't find out about Sean Cameron and her past, how she loved this guy, how if she had her memory she would be on cloud nine right now with butterflies flying through her stomach. If only she did know, Manny sighed she knew it just by the description the look, the look Sean Cameron naturally gave Emma that look where her eyes would wander and gaze, the look and she knew it. With or without her memory, Manny knew this guy was him right off the bat she didn't know why she didn't realize it sooner.

"Y-yeah.", She stammered unamused, it was then that Manny uneasily came to the assumption it was Sean who she saw, "You probably will? What did he say?"

"He's with a guy named Jay.", Emma explained nonchalant to this undeniable truth, before adding, "I guess he and I knew each other before my accident?"

"You could say that, Em." She sat down on the bed with Emma, and gave her a reassuring smile, "That guy's name is Sean, you guys used to date. I can't believe I _forgot_ to remind you about him. . I'm surprised Paige gossip queen didn't already. . ."

"We did? When?"

"Grade seven, eight and briefly in nine. . And then in grade ten he left and went to Wasega Beach and then a year later you had the accident on the way home from Peter's party. . . remember I didn't go because I hate, hated and always will hate Peter."

Emma nodded, "You tell me all the time and I don't know why. What was it you hated about Peter?"

"Camera, plus camera equals school-wide peep show. . I know I told you that."

Emma gave out a little "Oh, right." before snickering and her friends drunken messy stupidity in a kind way, not making eye contact, "I don't think I'll ever be drinking with you."She then paused before thinking about the blue eyed guy she met hours earlier, "Manny, you got to get me to talk to Sean. I totally made the bitch inside me roar at him earlier."

Manny chuckled, "I will. . I will."

"He I guess lives with that Jay kid?" Emma explained to Manny, Manny silently hoped nothing ever got out with Emma and Jay at the ravine. It was eons ago but eons ago to a boy is like a weeks past where eons to a girl is just that - eons just like clothing when they go out of fashion. Manny knows when it gets to Sean, he'd never let bygones be bygones there will be not one drop of water under the bridge and there's no doubt Sean will smack him around a bit and their friendship will ravel in a matter of short minutes, forget all about the eons.

"I'll help just want to keep one thing clear Em, stay away from Jay." Manny meant it and Emma knew it, she nodded, "It's just - he's not a nice person and I'm not too sure why Sean's friends with him in the first place." Manny started putting on her warm jacket because the evening air was getting a little cooler as fall was a approaching and in Toronto's cold temperatures their fall lurks earlier than expected. Before walking on her way to Sean's hopping on the washing machine before hopping out the window. Emma blankly laid back thinking about everything on her pillow closing her eyes slowly, not even realizing she's not the only one.


End file.
